The Island
by mrolympian
Summary: This is a story about WHAT IF Cindy and Jimmy never left the island  very J/C
1. A Place to Call are Own

"Hurry! In the hover craft before he climbs out!" Jimmy Cried to the others.

"Jimmy?" Cindy asked quietly.

"What is it, Cindy?"

"We don't HAVE to go..."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked, shocked.

"We can conquer the spider together! Like we did everything else! And we can rebuild our tree houses and avoid the jungle and stay on the island, just the two of us! We... we don't have to go!" Cindy said, her lip quivering and and voice cracking, on the verge of tears.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Shouted Libby, impatiently.

"Ya! Lets get this mirage on the road!" Sheen said.

Jimmy's eyes shifted between Cindy and the others.

His eyes fell on Cindy and he looked into her glassy, green eyes, and he knew what he must do.

He filled the tank up with their make shift fuel, through the switch in auto pilot. At the last second, he grabbed Cindy's hand and the two jumped out.

"Jimmy? What are you-"

"Carl, Sheen, I'm sorry."

And the hover craft took off, the three just staring at the two figures, still holding hands on the beach.

"Jimmy.. What... What made you change your mind?" Cindy asked, puzzled, yet happy.

"Cindy, these last couple days have made me realize that I'm the most happy when I'm here... With you. Free to make our own decisions, not held back. Were free,for the first time In our lives... Were in control. Im so tired of being the kid who puts all of RetroVille in danger, and putting everyone in constant danger. This is my fresh start, and I can't think of anyone else id rather start it with then you, Cynthia Vortex."

"James Isaac Neutron, you cheesy loser." Cindy said, wiping the tears away from her deep green eyes, that had, as of lately, intoxicated him.

He stepped closer to her, completely closing the gap between them. His arms wrapped around her waste.

He felt the sand between his toes, and they just stood there, holding each other. Cindys' skin was beautiful creme colored and the stars and moon just added to her perfection.

After what felt like hours, Jimmy said "Hey Cindy?"

"Yes, Jimmy?"

"May I?" he said, referring to her scrunchie holding up her ponytail.

Cindy nodded.

He pulled it out and Cindy shook her head, letting her beautiful, long blonde locks fall soon upon her shoulders.

Jimmy just stood there, his jaw dropped wide open.

"aahhhggg yaa gahh" said the boy genius.

"real clever, brain boy" Cindy said Giggling.

Their lips were inch's away from touching... when their was a sudden,

"auahhhgh!"


	2. Conquer and Cuddle

"Auuagh!"

Both Jimmy and Cindy turned slowly. Behind them the Spider was finally free from the trap.

"Run, or Fight?" asked Cindy asked, walking back slowly.

"...Fight. Like I said, this is our home now." he said, as he squeezed Cindy's hand.

"Good, because I have a plan." said Cindy with a Smirk.

Jimmy ran in front of the spider, still not quite sure why he agreed to do this. Probably because it was this or death.

"Hey you big, ugly Arachnid! You slimy, hairy, spider!"

The Spider turned towards Jimmy and growled. It started to charge.

"Cindy? A lil' help here!"

The Spider was almost there. Jimmy had the awful, sinking feeling that Cindy had ditched him to survive... At least she would survive, right?

"Hiiiyaaa!" shouted Cindy, jumping from a palm tree in judo kick formation. She landed on top of the spider with a loud thud.

"Don't worry, Nerdtron! I got this!"

She continued to kick and punch and karate chop the spider, and it appeared to be working. Jimmy admired Cindy's strength and her fluentness in the ancient, sacred art of martial arts.

The Spider was getting exhausted. It had just used most of its energy to get out from under the trees and with Cindy's continuous beatings, it was about to collapse. But the Spider would still awake later and keep coming after them.

"Cindy! Jump off the spider and run into the ocean with me!"

"What? Why?"

"The spider is so exhausted, that it's judgment is impaired! We'll chase it into the ocean and let it drown itself!"

Cindy nodded and jumped off. She ran with Jimmy and the two wadded into the water until the water was up to their chests when they stopped. They watched as the spider crawled in, and collapsed from the lack of energy. Jimmy and Cindy high gives, know that the spider would no longer bother them.

They both walked out, shivering.

"what do you suppose we do now? we have no where to sleep, and its freezing." said Cindy.

"lets start with a fire." Jimmy suggested.

Half an hour later, Jimmy and Cindy were sitting by a roaring red fire.

The two sat shoulder to shoulder, just look Down at their feet.

"...hey Jimmy?"

"yes, Cindy?"

"I'm sorry."

"For...?"

"Not doing this sooner."

She moved herself onto his lap, draped her arms around his neck and the two met lips.

All of their differences and all of their doubt faded instantly. The kiss that he had waited so long for, ended in only 6 seconds. The two broke apart and were silent.

This time, Jimmy was the first one to make the move. But their second kiss was much more powerful and affectionate. Cindy ran her hands through Jimmy's hair and Jimmy had his hands on the small of her back. Cindy tugged his arm and pulled him off the log they had been sitting upon. They lay kissing, just a few feet from the fire.

They kissed until they both realized how exhausted they were. They drifted off to sleep, Cindy's head on jimmy's chest, and Jimmy's arms around her stomach.


End file.
